1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rack mounted computer servers. More specifically, the preferred embodiment relates to data and power distribution between and among servers within a rack system. More particularly still, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to a modular infrastructure for distributing redundant power and data in a rack system.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional rack mount servers provide a flexible and effective way of providing varying levels of computing power in a relatively small volume. Within a single rack, multiple servers may be coupled together to perform common tasks. In addition, servers of different sizes may be installed in a rack to provide different levels of storage or processing capacity. Adding to this flexibility is the fact that the size of racks and servers are rather standardized. Many conventional racks comply with the EIA (“Electronic Industries Alliance”) standard 19 inch width for server and laboratory equipment racks. In addition to this width standard, many conventional rack mount servers also comply with the a unit height (“U”) standard of 1.75 inch. Thus, a 1U server has a height of 1.75 inch while a 4U server is 7 inches high. Thus, servers of different sizes may be installed in different combinations within a server rack to provide a fully tailored system.
Unfortunately, along with this expandability comes the complexity of deploying a fully configurable system. The interconnection fabric for conventional rack mounted server networks is system dependent and must be developed from scratch. With conventional rack systems, multiple cables must be connected to each server for data, power, system management and any other device dependent connections. A typical deployment involves dozens of power and data cables that must be routed and neatly bundled to prevent cross-talk or other interference. It can literally take hours to wire up and deploy a single rack. Deploying multiple racks adds to the complexity because cables are needed for every server in every rack.
If system administrators wish to combine servers in separate racks into a common network, a switch or hub must be incorporated in the racks to transmit data between racks and among servers within a rack. This once again adds to the complexity of the system as provisions must be made for space and wiring of the switch/hub. Unless these provisions are made ahead of time, an existing network must be modified. Unfortunately, modification of a network of rack servers is complicated by the fact that cables often need rerouting and rebundling. This example is just one of many showing how deployment of a network of conventional rack mounted servers requires extensive planning and forethought. Conventional rack server networks are simply not easily deployed or modified.
Another problem with conventional systems arises when an individual server needs to be replaced. In large network applications such as with service providers, it is not uncommon for multiple racks to sit side by side, lining the walls of entire rooms. In this scenario, access to the rear of any individual rack is limited. To disconnect and remove a single server, the entire rack must be pulled out or positioned to access the rear of the server and the correct cables must be located and disconnected. As one can see, replacing a single rack mounted server can be inconvenient and time consuming.
In light of these issues, it would therefore be desirable to provide an infrastructure for rack mounted server components that eliminates much of the cabling that is required in conventional systems. The novel infrastructure would advantageously decrease the amount of time required to deploy a rack of servers. In addition, the improved method would facilitate the rapid replacement of individual servers within a rack.